


sungjong/yongguk - patience is breaking down

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [24]
Category: B.A.P, Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Lee Sungjong x Bang Yongguk (from BAP)- for the first time yongguk has troubles approaching people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sungjong/yongguk - patience is breaking down

He’s a hitman and this is what hitmen do, they kill people. They shoot them, knife them, hang them, whatever it takes to get their hit. This is what Yongguk does and has done for the last ten years, but now he stands in front of his latest hit, honey brown hair hanging over chocolate eyes and milky skin that screams for Yongguk to taste it all. He’s never hesitated to take out anyone before, much less find an angle in which to approach his target – Lee Sungjong, son of some politician who refuses to step down. It’s a warning hit, kill his son and force him out of office, but Yongguk –  _he can’t do it_.

“You’ve been staring at me this whole evening,” a voice says as Yongguk blinks away from the crowd dancing in the ballroom. Hell must favor him because it’s Lee Sungjong standing beside him, catfish smile and twinkling eyes. “What, have I got a target on my forehead?” 

It’s a joke, teasing and light and  _flirtatious_  and Yongguk is positive that Hell has it’s eye placed directly on him.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
